It Could Lead You To Somewhere New
by southernme
Summary: What if there is drama after Maryse slapped him on Raw?What will he do about that?ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot that I've just posted since I have writer's block on my chaptered story, Nexus or Next To Me. So if you have any suggestion, feel free to share. And lastly, enjoy!**

**A/N=All the characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

It was the live broadcast of Monday Night Raw and now it was time for the backstage segment. The fortunate son, Ted Dibiase was pissed by the stunt that was pulled by Maryse just now. _How could she slapped him in front of thousands people in attendance and millions watching at home when he's the one who showered her with fame, fortune and luxury all this while_, he thought to himself.

Just then, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and there she was, the Sultry Diva herself, Maryse, who was just smirking to his face. "Why in the hell did you do that?", he asked furiously, with his hand holding his jaw and cheek, courtesy of Jerry Lawler and Maryse respectively.

Her expression changed to unbelievable expression, "Excuse me? You asked me why? You should see yourself out there. You're finding trouble with Jerry and when he tried to fight back, what did you do?..." he looked down and she continued, "...You used me as a shield! How could you've been so low?, she spat at him.

He fought back by saying, "Well that doesn't compared to all the money I spent on you!". She smirked, "Oh really, Ted? You're trying to get back at me? Hell no, I don't even need your money, not when I have my own salary for my hard work in this company. But since you insisted to, there's no way for me to say 'No' ".

Ted was really furious that he would actually could land his hand on her perfectly tanned face, but he was quickly stopped when her hand landed in front of his face. "Wait! You know what? If you want to slap me, well then go ahead. But I'll tell you this... It's over! Oh and... Have you ever wonder why I got so rebellious against you for the recent weeks?", she asked him, still with a smirk plastered on her face.

Ted, who had no idea, mouthed 'What?' to her. She explained , " I date someone else behind your back!". This made him to be taken aback but he tried to be strong enough to speak, "What...Who is he? Do I know him?".

Maryse laughed, "Yeah, you know him. In fact, almost all people in this world know him. He's just like you, a wrestler. The only thing that makes a difference between you and him is you're a sore loser while he..." she released a chuckle, "... he's a winner. A champion!".

A muscular arm suddenly appeared, all over Maryse's waist. The crowd cheered at first but it turns to chorus of boos when his face was shown. It was the WWE Champion, The Miz along with his title belt hung on his shoulder. Maryse turned around and gave her new boyfriend a lustful kiss on the lips, irritating Ted even more.

He quickly walked away but not before threatening Maryse, "You better watch out for me soon!". But she just ignored the comment and continue to kiss The Miz, receiving sounds of whistles from the guy crowds while the women were screaming as the screen fades.

Later that night, it was finally time for the main event between the WWE Champion The Miz and World Heavyweight Champion Edge, where a stipulation that there must be a winner. Edge came out first with his 'Metalingus' theme, doing his signature entrance.

Out next was the new powerful couple as been said by Michael Cole earlier. Using 'I Came To Play' song as entrance theme, the snob duo walked down the ramp, with full of chemistry between them. He placed his precious title belt on his right shoulder while his left hand was securely placed around her waist. She, in return, basically closed the gap between her two hands around his waist, even stealing glances at each other once in a while.

When both competitors were ready, the referee signalled his hand to ring the bell, indicating the match had officially started. The match lasted for about ten minutes, with the crowds watching the two trading blows, between high-risk moves by Edge and rope-grappling techniques by Miz, and occasionally Maryse's distraction to Edge.

The match ended when Ted Dibiase ran down the ramp and headed to a shocked Maryse and at the same time distracting Miz, allowing Edge to roll him up for the three cover. Edge quickly retaliated to backstage area after he was announced as the winner, giving some space for the love triangle to take place.

Ted, who wasted no time, grabbed Maryse by the hair and quickly performed his Dream Street finisher, causing her to land on the hard concrete thus knocking her down to unconsciousness. Miz was shocked to see the love of her life in such a condition and he tried to hunt Ted down but failed because he already ran away through the crowd section.

Miz then came to his girlfriend's side and at the same time giving Ted fiery red glares through the titantron. He took a hold of Maryse while shouting for the paramedics to come. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler approached Maryse and Miz.

Both of the commentators carefully lifted Maryse and walked up on the entrance ramp and even those who were watching at home could hear Miz thanking Michael and surprisingly Jerry, for the help. From that, the WWE Universe have known that there is a new storyline and a new champ to cheer on.

**So how was it? Tell me in review or pm.**


End file.
